Alex Shepherd's Diary
by OutspokenSilence
Summary: I love Elle. This is pure crack.SRSLY.
1. Chapter 1

Dad actually talked to me today. I didn't really understand why, as he obviously went out of his way to do so, but I guess I was kind of happy. He called me a 'cock', among other things which are too rude to write down here, plus, I can't spell half of them. From the few books I've read, I figured out that 'cock' is just a weird way of saying rooster. Roosters are proud animals, and kinda cool, so maybe that's what dad thinks of me? I hope so, as this is the first time he has managed to talk to me for three years. Usually he just grimaces and spits on my shoe. Perhaps that's just some sort of Shepherd family ritual? I hope I don't end up having to do that to my son, I mean, when me and Elle get married. Elle is my rooster, and I'll be her chicken. But not in the pathetic sort of way, not THAT sort of chicken. Josh calls me that a lot. I just don't like running past the dog kennel with meat strapped to my legs, it feels kind of odd. So if you're reading this Josh, I think that game is stupid, plus its your turn anyway. You always make me do the dare even when I say truth. Sometimes I think you should get your ears checked, and mom too, because you never seem to understand what I'm saying.

There was a good example of that today when I woke up. Mom was rocking in her chair as usual, knitting Josh some sort of jumper like the billions of others he has, and I decided to ask her a question. It was simple enough, just about going down the street to get some groceries. I don't think she heard me because she just kept staring out of the window. I tried again and her leg hit me in the shin. I must have shocked her out of some sort of daydream and she reacted. Yes, that was it. My own mother wouldn't purposefully bruise my shin but DAMN did it hurt. I cried for a few minutes afterwards in the corner, and mom just carried on rocking in her chair. Sometimes I wonder if Elle is the only person who truly listens to me. Although, she nevers visits anymore, she must be really busy.

The last time I saw Elle was at the store last week. I waved from the doorway and gave her my best smile, the one I perfected in the mirror on lonely Saturday nights. Her face went all pale and she ducked out of the way, obviously looking for something on the bottom shelf. I must say, she didn't look too good. I wonder if she's sick, that would explain why Judge Holloway told me to leave when I went to the house. Maybe she has something really bad, like a terminal disease. I hope not, because I want to marry Elle one day, and I don't want her to drop dead at the would make me really upset, even more so than when dad sawed my toy robot in half. I loved that robot, but not as much as I love my darling Elle.

On another note, mom got me a strange book for Christmas. I didn't get anything I wanted from the list I wrote, but I was glad someone actually bought me something this year. I wasn't sure what to say when I unwrapped this present, but my thanks were ignored anyway as my parents watched Josh open his mountain of presents. I guess he just gets more because he's so much younger, that makes sense, doesn't it? Anyway, I started to read this 'Suicide for Dummies' book last night. I'm beginning to wonder whether mom picked up the wrong book from the store, as this kind of stuff doesn't interest me at all. Ah well, at least it gives me something to do while Josh is playing on his Nintendo DS or PSP. He won't let me play on either of them, and he says that I'd probably wreck them. I don't understand where he's coming from though, I've never broken anything of his. The last thing that got broken in our room was little glass ornament I bought for Elle's birthday. I had left it on the bed, wrapped up in paper, and when I returned, I found it in pieces on the floor. How mysterious. I must have just knocked it on my way out of the room, Josh would never be that cruel to me. I'm his big brother, and we get on like a house on fire.

Right, diary, I'm going to go off on a run. I think I could do to lose some weight, Josh keeps looking at weirdly. I guess he must be trying to tell me, mentally, that my stomach's getting bigger. I'll probably stop by Elle's house on the way and give her the daisy I picked from the garden. Maybe she'll put it in her lovely golden hair. I hope she does. God, I love her.

**Alex Shepherd.**

* * *

Go back to Xephios' profile for the next chapter. Thank you for reading, everyone. I like it when people pay attention to me.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up this morning, and the house was empty. I sort of guessed it was because it was so early, and maybe everyone was at church. The thing is, they still haven't come back yet, and it's nearly time to go to bed. Next door's dog keeps barking really loudly and it's creepy. Not nice at all. I wish Elle was here with me, she always manages to make me feel so much better. But, I tried her house earlier and Judge Holloway said that Elle was out too. I heard someone singing inside, but that must have been her sister. She had a nice voice so I stayed outside and listened for a bit, before the dog started chewing my shirt.

Mom'll be so angry. That was my last shirt, now I'm stuck wearing one of Josh's old ones that was about to go out to charity. It's tiny and I can hardly move my arms to type. Maybe when I save enough up enough cash from my job at the corner store, I'll finally manage to buy some new clothes. When the owner remembers to pay me of course, he's so forgetful and it makes him shout at me all the time. I feel sorry for him, I hope he gets better.

On another note, I found a load of photos stuffed in the wardrobe in mom and dad's room. It was full of really cute baby pictures and stuff like that. I couldn't find any of me though, I guess they're somewhere else. Mom took a box of them out onto the porch a while back, obviously she was going to sort them while she sat on the swing seat. I'm not allowed on that seat, incase I break it. Apparently I'm too big for it. Dad goes on it all the time, maybe I should tell him to get off it too? Yes, I'll try that next time. I just hope he doesn't shout at me as well. Him and the corner store guy probably have the same problem, maybe it's infectious. I'll warn Elle about it when she gets back, I don't know what I'd do if she ended up getting sick as well.

I love Elle.

I should probably go outside and feed the 'bacon', as Josh forgot to do it before he left. It keeps making weird growling noises and throwing itself against the door. I don't even know if I have enough meat to strap to my legs this time, it's the only way that it will eat anything. I told Josh that he should get a better pet, like a hamster, but it made mum have one of her muscle spasms again. She slapped me across the face, and didn't even apologise. I wonder if she had some sort of brain problem. I'll ask my teacher about it at school tomorrow, unless someone else asks another more important question. That always happens, and it's almost like I'm getting ignored. Of course I'm not, it's just my mind playing tricks on me.

There are noises coming from outside, it sounds like an engine. I hope mom,dad and Josh are home, I haven't eaten in a whole day. I guess I just need to eat a lot 'cause I'm growing, but Josh gets more because he's tiny. Really tiny.

Anyway, I have to go now, diary. I'll type more later.

If you're reading this Josh, I think you're the best little brother anyone could ask for.

* * *

Thank you to the people who reviewed. I'm glad I can make friends so easily via the internet.

Alex


End file.
